morbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Wretch
Wretch is a greater deity of the Taverne pantheon who presides over the domains of chaos and space itself. She currently controls the province of Hoopla in eastern Taverne. Biography Creation Era Wretch was the first greater deity to be created by Wane during the Creation Era. Like all greater deities in the Taverne pantheon, Wretch was created to act as a counterbalancing force to another deity with opposing domains. Wretch's opposing deity is Grind, who acts as a sort of guardian figure to her. At some point in time during the Creation Era, Wretch established the territory of Hoopla. Shortly after this, Wretch collaborated with Grind in order to create the Karacels. Near the end of the era, Wretch created three lesser deities: Eastwood, Catastrophe, and Theodore. Construction Era ??? Revision Era In the present day, Wretch is currently playing a session of the TCP game with a group of the other Taverne deities. Relations to Other Deities Wane Wretch considered Wane to be a mentor to her, and remains deeply saddened by their death. Grind Grind is Wretch's counterbalance, but the two have a slightly contentious relationship. Wretch has described Grind as frequently keeping her in the dark about various important things with the reasoning that he "knows what's best for her." Spit Wretch dislikes Spit. Eastwood Wretch and Eastwood have a complicated relationship. According to Wretch, Eastwood is regularly a "shitheel" to her, though she doesn't seem to begrudge him too much for doing so. Voidsy Wretch met Voidsy during a session of the TCP game, and the two became fast friends. Wretch became furious with the collective after catching them flirting with Spit and refused to speak with them for a while; however, Voidsy later apologized for the situation, and they are currently pals again. Interactions With Mortals * Together with Grind, Wretch is responsible for the creation of the Karacels. * Dropdead fill this out later Personality Wretch is known to be violent, foul-mouthed, and cocky to all who approach her, but she is generally harmless unless she is directly provoked. She takes great enjoyment in playing violent games. As revealed in the Void Session; Wretch doesn't have many friends (possibly none), and seems to respond eagerly to any positive or affectionate attention. She has attributed her isolation to being a generally "sleazy and crude fuckbitch", but has admitted that she still gets lonely. Wretch also seems to struggle with being over-controlled by the other deities in the pantheon and generally underestimated in her ability to perform her duty as a deity. For all that Wretch enjoys violence, it does seem that she has limits or parameters to said enjoyment. Most notably she comments on other players pushing their TCPs "too far" or doing some "fucked shit" when the TCPs fight. It could be that she dislikes violence towards TCPs specifically, as she has mentioned that she prefers to see them happy. Wretch is described by herself and others as being extremely gullible. Appearance Appears as a large, anthropomorphic cat-like creature seemingly made entirely out of a thick vantablack aphrodisiac, hallucinogenic sludge. She has a fat, curvy build, and can be either take the form of a biped or she can have the lower half of her body melt indistinctly into the ground. She has blank white eyes, and the interior of her mouth seems to be similarly blank white. Her teeth/mouth are jagged, and she has a long, pointed black tongue. Abilities Wretch has the motif of a specific kind of sludge which is pure black in all light and possesses hallucinogenic and aphrodisiac qualities. She is capable of generating and manipulating this sludge with absolute control. Religious Practice Wretch is attributed the domains of chaos and space itself. Wretch has a middling (?)-sized cult located primarily in Hoopla. The cult's practices are casual and hedonistic in nature. Places of Worship ??? Rites and Offerings ??? Punishable Acts ??? Celebrated Acts ??? Category:Taverne Pantheon Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities